Talk:Real Money Trade/Archive
Article for Deletion Delete: This is not any item or monster in the game, it's genuine slang, and is already described at Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang. There is no need for a new page on this. --Wayka 01:21, 11 March 2007 (EST) See Article for Deletion - Real Money Trade. Article has been deleted for a reason. The new article added nothing new. A redirect is in place so that it doesn't get recreated. --Gahoo 08:52, 11 March 2007 (EDT) Delete: I'm throwing this up again, it's unacceptable. # It's terminology, which is one aspect of Prohibited Articles. Meaning it does not warrant it's place here, it is fine inside the Slang dictionary as it is. # It Real Money Trade, which is another aspect of Prohibited articles. # Being a redirect, tying in with the above two, makes it unnecessary. Thusly meeting three criteria for deletion due to it's prohibition. Redirect or not, rules are rules, and we cannot allow them to be bent just because it's a redirect. This and RMT are not allowed, whether or not they redirect. You cannot expect to create rules then bend them just because you're an admin, I don't see any reason this article or RMT stand to be constantly recreated, it's part of FFXIclopedia:Prohibited Articles therefore it would be subject to speedy deletion if in fact it was. -- 08:06, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Comment: As a note, I've asked Ganiman to intervene. So please keep this discussion in-tact until he makes a decision. -- 08:14, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Keep. This is why i dislike policies, but here we go. I would like to first point to Assume good faith and Civility, also to Inappropriate Behavior: Personal Attacks, and FFXIclopedia is not a battleground and finally and most on-point for the substance of this "debate", FFXIclopedia is not a bureaucracy. As for FFXIclopedia:Prohibited Articles, these redirects were not "unnecessary" - and in fact were "necessary" because they kept getting re-created as full articles. If anything perhaps they should be protected under the Article Protection policy ("Pages deleted by consensus that are repeatedly recreated"). Either way, not all redirects are bad, and these serve a purpose - i.e. to make it clear that the topic is not ignored, but has been dealt with via a redirect to a dictionary rather than through an article about RMT itself. -- 08:28, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Edit. Also - FFXIclopedia:Prohibited Articles does not make this redirect improper. As above, "Unnecessary Redirects" applies by its terms to "Unnecessary" redirects - which can be discussed. "Terminology/Slang" specifically allows for "Articles which do nothing more than define a term are subject to deletion and/or redirection to the Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang". And the discussed redirects are specifically to enforce the concept behind the "Real Money Trade" section. -- 08:32, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::To clarify, this is nothing personal against anyone, this is something I feel very strongly about. And thusly why I am so adamant about this. As for article protection, making a blank page with a protection template expressing protection due to article re-creation and misuse might be a feasible solution. -- 08:35, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Keep per discussion by Mierin at Talk:RMT/Archive -- 08:44, 25 May 2007 (CDT)